


Service (or What's that Whitney Houston Song?)

by RainButterfly



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Misunderstandings, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2019-10-11 02:56:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17438609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainButterfly/pseuds/RainButterfly
Summary: Peter has been pressured to find a date for the dance by his friends, peers, and bullies who have bet on his downfall. Here comes Tony Stark with a solution! An escort! But not really. Actually it's a big misunderstanding, but Peter doesn't know that.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Got stuck on Parley train. Lets see how this one goes. 
> 
> No real escorts were used in the making of this story. 
> 
> I wrote this while fighting sleep. Lol, sleep won.

Peter can’t believe he’s doing it. Just a few months ago, he had been snapping at Mr. Stark about not buying him an escort to a high school dance. Now, here he was waiting in the middle of Stark Tower for said paid escort. Everyone at school had been breathing down his neck, wondering what kind of person Peter Parker could pull.

To be honest, it’s Flash's fault. He told Peter he couldn’t get a date if his life depended on it. Peter new it wasn't true, but more people started to join the bet. There was a lot pressure and let’s just say Peter hadn't been on his A- game lately in the dating scene. Plus, every girl at his school knew about the bet and didn’t want to be a pawn in the game. He couldn’t go with MJ since everyone knows their friends and when he told Mr. Stark about his dilemma…well…he offered a solution.

“Don't worry,” Stark patted him on the back. “I can get you a date. I know just who to call.” He fiddled with his Starkphone. “I mean I could get you an escort. Pick a type and I’ve got you.”

Peter shivered at the memory. He heard stories about Mr. Stark but he didn’t pay attention to that type of media. He was so sure that Mr. Stark had moved on…away from those…things. He was getting married to Pepper in a few months. Why would he still have contact with an escort?

He thought Mr. Stark had been joking too. He didn’t expect a week before the dance for Mr. Stark to announce that his date would be here at the end of the week.

Peter doesn’t even know how old his date is going to be. He doesn’t know what they look like or what they expect. Peter isn’t a billionaire, genius, playboy, philanthropist like some people. He doesn’t have money or a flashy suit and cars like Flash. Jesus, knowing Stark, he probably paid for the most expensive escort with demands.

That makes Peter nervous.

He’s never done anything like this. He's never paid for a date before (Tony's actually paying, but it’s all the same). Mr. Stark probably bought someone who was sexy.

Peter felt hot thinking about it.

Of course, Mr. Stark didn’t actual buy a person but he is buying their time. And if Mr. Stark is paying for their time, they might as well be good enough to look at. He's seen the people that Stark hangs out and wow. They looked amazing.

Sexy people make Peter think about sex. C'mon, he’s a teenager. The question is: was Mr. Stark expecting Peter to have sex with the escort? Peter wasn’t into that. Peter always wanted to be in a relationship and maybe one day, if he liked the person enough, he’d have sex with them. Call him old fashioned, but that’s always what he wanted.

The elevator dinged.

“Peter Parker!” Mr. Stark cried enthusiastically. He exited the elevator first and blocked the second person in. “May I finally introduce you to-" He moved out of the way. “HARLEY KEENER!”

Peter felt the air taken from his lungs. Harley looks damn good. He's wearing a white lace shirt, black pants and blazer, and with Peter's super sight he could tell Harley was wearing a little bit of makeup. Oh, and his hair looked so fluffy. Harley was Peter's walking wet dream. How the hell did Mr. Stark know?

“Peter, Harley,” Tony motioned them both towards each other. “C'mon! Say something!”

Peter didn’t know what to say. He felt inadequate. Harley looked like he came straight out of a magazine while Peter was wearing an old suit he bought like four years ago. Jesus, how much did Mr. Stark spend on his date? Harley must have cost thousands per minute. No way someone that looking was cheap.

“Hey,” Harley greeted with a smile. He went closer to Peter. “Tony told me you were into biochem and that you spend most of your time in a lab. I’m more of an engineer myself.”

And smart! Peter felt his face heat up.

“Yeah, I mean, I do, uh,” Peter was so not good at English today. “That’s cool. You look really, really nice.”

Harley grinned, “So do you.”

Mr. Stark had them pose a few times for pictures. Harley wasn’t afraid of intimacy as he wrapped his arm around Peter's and smiled for the camera. Peter knew he must have looked like an idiot in those pictures. He was probably grinning like an idiot or staring at Harley because wow. He’s everything Peter wants.

“Have fun,” Mr. Stark hands over keys to Harley. “Take care of my baby. Oh and Peter too.”

“Don’t worry,” Harley smirked. “Both are safe with me.”

Peter watches the banter between the two. A sudden, sickening thought creeps into his head. Could Harley have been Mr. Stark's regular? Did they…you know… Peter decided not to think about it. Instead, he follows Harley to the garage (Peter noticed that Harley knows his way around the tower. He’s been here multiple times) and to the Aston Martin parked in the spotlight.

“Do you have a license?” Harley asked, opening the passenger door for Peter.

“No, uh, it’s New York. Cars are really an accessory than a necessity.” Peter admitted lamely. “Can’t afford a car anyway.” He winced after he said it. Sure. Tell the escort your poor Peter. “I'm guessing you do?”

“Yeah,” Harley closed the door once Peter was inside. “I got mine last year. Tony bought my first car.”

Peter swallowed as Harley started the car. He wished he could pay for Harley. He wished he could spend a couple of thousands on him and not go broke. Tony probably has a house for Harley with several cars and pools and they probably go on dates and they…they…

“Are you okay?” Harley asked. He drove nice and easy. “Peter?”

“I'm okay,” Peter blushed. “You don't sound like you’re from New York.”

Harley chuckled, “Where does it sound like I come from?”

“Tennessee.”

Harley blinked, “And how did you guess that?”

Peter couldn't help himself, “Because you’re the only ten I see.”

“Wow,” Harley snorted. Peter thought it was cute. “Well, I never had anyone use that on me before, but you are right. I am from Tennessee. Rose Hill. It’s a little town no one knows about.”

“Really?!” Peter sat back in shock. Huh, he had been joking. “You're really from Tennessee?”

Harley only nodded. Soon enough, they were in the school parking lot. There were students everywhere. Most of them had stopped and stared at the Aston Fucking Martin. Peter could hear the music bouncing from the inside of the gym and felt it tremor through the car.

“Ready?” Harley asked.

“Uh, question?”

“Yeah Peter?” Harley got out and went to open Peter's door. “What’s the question?”

“How old are you?”

“Seventeen.”

Peter sucked in a breath. Harley is just a year older than him. Peter wonders how did he get into this line of business, but he knows it’s not his place to ask. He also wants to ask about Mr. Stark because, well, its pretty fucked up that his mentor knows seventeen year old escorts.

Harley suddenly looks uncomfortable. “Uh, how old are you? You're not like fourteen or anything?”

“I’m sixteen!” Peter blurted because he's a spaz. “I’m old. I mean that I’m mature!”

Harley let’s out a sigh of relief, “Thank God. You had me scared for a second. Tony didn’t mention ages.”

“Peter Parker?!”

Both boys turned around at the voice. It was Ned who was walking beside MJ.

“Dude!” Ned exclaimed. He stared at Harley. “This is your date?! Man, where did you come from? Pete, were you holding out on us?”

MJ agreed, “Yeah, Peter, who is this?”

MJ knows something is up. She's too smart for her own good.

“His name is Harley and he’s my date,” Peter turned to Harley. “He goes to another school and that’s why you haven’t met him. I kinda asked him last moment and he said yes so that’s why he’s here.” He exhaled. “Can you guys please go?”

Ned backs off. “Alright man. I understand. You wanna stay out here and mack on your boyfriend. Totally understandable.”

MJ giggled and followed Ned into the gym.

Peter sighed, “I’m sorry! Those were my friends and they-"

“Dude,” Harley stopped him. “Its cool. They were just looking out for you. I’m new and they don’t know about us. It’s fine. Plus, you look adorable when you’re flustered. I don’t mind them at all.”

Peter's heart thumped. Harley was getting more and more desirable as the night continued. He was so smart and so pretty and older too! God, Peter couldn’t help but fall for the guy. Who else could understand theoretical physics and be able to quote vines and memes beside Peter? They were a match made in heaven.

“And Tony told me about the bet that’s going on at your school,” Harley said, breaking Peter out of his trance. “I’ll make sure to look extra good on your arm tonight. Hell, I’d even get into a catfight over you if you dare me. That would be a fun memory.”

And that brings us back to reality. This is just Harley's job. He's being paid to go on a date with Peter not because he wants to be here. It’s not even Peter's money he's getting. Tony probably used a fortune just for this one night and that makes Peter feel like shit because he couldn’t afford his own date.

“You ready to go inside?” Harley asks, linking their arms.

Peter forced a smile, “As I’ll ever be.”

And then, they walked toward the gym.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back at it again with the sleep deprivation.
> 
> Sleep won again. 
> 
> Thank you guys for the feedback! Comments, bookmarks, and kudos are appreciated!

Harley was shocked to say the least when he received a phone call from the Tony Stark asking for a favor. He was in the middle of studying for exams when he got the text.

_The Mechanic: Hey kid. Need a favor._

At this, Harley just shrugged. How bad could it be? He asked Tony for favors all the time like ‘Can you send me uranium’ and ‘Please let me test the new Starkphone?’. He didn’t see anything wrong with doing a favor since Tony did so many for him.

_Harley: Sure, man. Wut is it?_

It took three seconds for Tony to reply.

_The Mechanic: There’s a kid I know. Peter Parker. He interns and he's like a puppy. Like the kind with big eyes and whimpers. Anyway, he needs a date for a dance or something. He's really nice._

Harley stared at his screen, making sure he didn’t misread the text. Tony couldn’t be serious. Could he? Another text popped on his screen.

_The Mechanic: He also may have a problem with bullies and there's a bet going around school saying he can’t get a date._

Now that’s sad, Harley immediately thought right before his anger settled. He knew what it was like to deal with bullies and he didn’t want anyone to have to deal with them. Sighing, he thought of the pros and cons of his answer.

He did owe Tony.

_Harley: Alright. I’m game. One condition: I drive the Aston Martin._

_The Mechanic is typing…_

_The Mechanic: Fine. I’ll have a suit ready and a makeup artist. You'll have a prep day. Oh and the dance is in two weeks. See you._

Harley didn’t respond. Looks like he'll have to take his exams early if he wants to make it to New York. Telling his mom would be easy. She didn’t really care as long as he was passing his classes. Plus, Tony was like an uncle. He and Harley's mom spoke every so often, but when they did it was electric. His mom loved Tony like a brother and always brought him up with a fondness that came from friends.

He made it to New York the day before the dance. Tony met him at the airport and snuck him into his car before the paparazzi caught whiff of Tony Stark. Turns out Prep Day was another name for Spa Day. Tony had taken Harley to his favorite spots for self-luxury.

Turns out, beauty really is pain.

Harley nearly cried getting his eyebrows plucked and body waxed. Tony insisted that he get waxed or else he'd look like a mammoth on the dance floor.

“People wont even be seeing that part of my body!” Harley hissed as he and Tony argued about the wax. “Then just do it for the experience! Plus it makes everything look bigger!”

In the end, Harley did get the wax and Tony was right, but that doesn’t mean he'll do it again.

“I can live with this,” Harley said as the esthetician rubbed on his face mask. It was blue with black chalky stuff. “Ooh. It sort of tingles.”

Tony was right beside him with a glass of wine and a mud mask of his own, “I know right.”

“So,” Harley opened an eye to look at Tony. “What's the deal with all of this? Why am I getting treated like a Princess? What's really going on Tony?”

Tony took a sip of wine, “Look, Keener, Peter is a nice guy and he deserves the best and I have to make you look like the best.” He pauses. “He's really sweet and he…he's innocent. That's why people pushover him. You're the only kid I know with balls of steel who can handle the pressure of being his date and dealing with bullies. Plus, you aren’t bad-looking.”

“Thanks,” Harley felt like a piece of steel had been placed on his chest.

Tony opened his eyes, “You are also the only one who can keep up with him. He's smart. Biochem. It’s his major. You, like me, are into engineering, but he's good at that too…” Tony sighed. “Things between Peter and I aren’t like you and me. Pete's soft. You and I can have a verbal battle, but I can't do that with him. He looks up to me and you…you just look at me. I have to be kinder with him. Do you understand?”

“I do,” Harley nodded. He felt a knot growing in his throat. “We're connected. Remember?”

Tony smiled. “Yeah.”

After getting a manicure, pedicure, and massage for those tense muscles, Harley had been taken shopping for suits. Tony insisted something suave and extravagant, but Harley was adamant on sexy. If he was here to be a piece of arm candy, he was going to be sexy arm candy.

Tony scoffed at his choice of shirt, “Lace? Lace?? Really? Fine. You get the lace shirt but I choose the rest of the outfit. That’s already too much skin. We can't have all eyes on you when you’re supposed to be only Peter's date.”

Much to Harley's enjoyment, Tony didn’t choose anything red or gold. He settled on black pants and blazer along with a golden watch and some expensive shoes that Harley didn't like, but didn’t really care since Tony was paying for it.

Once they were ‘finished', Tony had taken them to a restaurant for dinner. Yes, dinner. Prep day had taken all day.

“What are you doing?” Harley asked once they were seated in a private booth. “You have been on your phone for hours.”

“I'm scheduling your makeup appointment,” Tony waved a hand at him. Harley threw him a look. Tony rolled his eyes, “Don’t worry. It's not like your going to be full-faced glitter. Just a little foundation on those blemishes and concealer over those dark spots around your eyes and boom! Gorgeous.”

Subconsciously, Harley touched underneath his eyes. He had dark circles?

“All settled!” Tony declared when their food arrived.

They ate in silence until Harley sighed, “Dude. Spill the beans. Is this kid like your secret son or something? Why are you going above and beyond to make me look good for him? I feel like a fucking prostitute.”

“Harley!” Tony choked on his fry. He spat it on his plate. “That is not-! No!”

“Tell me the truth. Real truth.”

“I just,” Tony rubbed hand through his hair. “I really want you guys to get along.”

Harley raised a brow. He would figure it out later. He is a genius after all.

The next day, he’s dragged out of the tower and he’s hauled off to the spa again and to the makeup artist. Tony brought his suit along because he knew that he’d be out all day. It's six o'clock PM when they make it back to the tower.

During the car ride, Tony informs him that Peter is waiting on him. Harley couldn't lie and say that his heart wasn’t beating against his ribcage. He should have asked more questions about Peter or even asked for a picture, but he didn’t want to have an biases based on looks.

The moment they stepped out of the car and into the elevator of the tower, Tony couldn’t hide his excitement. He fixed Harley's collar three times and brushed back a piece of his hair with a smile. Like a proud father.

Then. Ding.

The elevator door opened and Tony stepped out. Harley heard him as he introduced him. Tony soon moved out of the way and that’s when Harley saw Peter.

Oh.

Wow.

Peter was…cute. The suit he was wearing a little big on him and his hair hadn't been cut in a while from what Harley could tell, but overall he was still cute.

Harley spoke first. Peter looked shut just like Tony described and Harley had always had a soft heart for the soft-spoken. He immediately took the wheel of things and all of it fell together perfectly…just like Tony planned to their little knowledge.

He gathered the two boys for pictures. Harley snagged his arm around Peter and threw his best smile at the camera. It reminded Tony of his younger days and God it scared him how much of himself he saw in Harley. Scary thought, he conceded.

Once the keys were in Harley's hands, the boys were out and Tony prayed that everything would be alright. He watched the Aston Martin ride off from the tower and his stomach suddenly jumped. He bit his lip, “Dear God what have I done?”

He just set two of his prodigies (one actually because Harley wasn't really his prodigy) who were geniuses in their own right into the world…together.

Oh Mary.

Harley swallowed when he got behind the wheel of Aston Martin. Peter was quiet and Harley wasn’t sociable. Tony said they had a lot in common, but right then he wasn't seeing it. At least Peter thought he was cute. The kid said so himself.

The rest of the car ride was pleasant. Peter had flirted with him. Flirted! ‘You're the only ten I see', wow. Never in his life did Harley expect to hear that. And from the look on Peter's face, he never thought to be right. It was adorable.

Meeting Peter's two friends was kind of funny. Tony had told Harley what he knew about Peter's social life which revolved around two people: Ned and MJ. He got the rundown about them and even a few pop quizzes about Random Facts of Peter Parker in case they tested him.

“Again,” Peter apologized as they walked toward the gym. “I’m sorry about them. They are like my only friends and they don't mean any harm.”

Harley shrugged, “I know. Like I said, I understand.”

The moment they walked, all eyes were on them. It’s like everyone just stopped dancing just to look at them and Harley felt his hackles raise. What the fuck was so interesting?

“Sorry,” Peter apologized again. “I’m not really…Do you want to leave?”

“No,” Harley snorted. He could deal with stares. He unlocks his arm with Peter's and reaches for his hands. “I actually want to dance with you. If that’s okay.”

Peter blushed, “S-Sure.”

Eventually, people got tired of looking and went back to their own devices. The music shifted over time and Harley found himself going from ballroom dancing to grinding on Peter. He had no idea how they went there, but he wasn't complaining. It's high school, that’s his excuse along with hormones.

“Harley,” Peter placed his hands on Harley's hips to stop him. “I need something to drink.” Was it just Harley or did Peter sound out of breath? “I need…Can you?”

Harley winked, “I'll get you something.”

The moment he made it to the punch table, he was bombarded by teenagers. They wanted to know his name, what school he came from, and how did he and Parker meet. He ignored them which they took as being ‘edgy and mysterious’ and walked back to where he left Peter.

Who was not alone.

There was some guy talking to Peter and Harley could just tell the dude was an asshole. Peter looked like he wanted to run and fight at the same time. It made Harley’s blood boil.

“Excuse me,” Harley interrupted them. He looks at Peter, “Hey babe. Who is this?” he motioned at the stranger. “Friend of yours?”

The guy scoffed, “As if. Just who are you and how much is he paying you?”

“Excuse me?” Harley snapped.

Peter pulled Harley back, “Flash just leave us alone.”

“Why?” Flash grinned. “Just asking a few questions.”

“You mean being an ass,” Harley looked him up and down; sizing him up. Guess he was going to have that catfight after all. He might as well be blunt, “I don't know you and I really don’t give a fuck about you. Leave us alone.”

“Or else?” Flash cocked his head to the side

And that’s what set it off. Harley flicked the punch he had initially got for Peter in Flash's face then proceeded to punch said face. Flash hadn't expected it which made it even better to watch him fall.

“That, you asshole,” Harley spat.

They were surrounded by teenagers. Most of them cheering, some screaming, and some just standing in shock. Peter grabbed Harley and hauled him to the parking lot before anyone could catch them.

“That was fun,” Harley chuckled once they were out of sight.

Peter couldn’t contain his smile, even though it was easy to tell he was scared, “You just punched Flash for me.”

“And I'd do it again,” Harley nodded. “That guy was an ass.”

Silence.

“I guess we have to go back to the tower now,” Harley sighed. “Sorry to cut the dance short for you.”

Peter shook his head, “I-I had a great time. And…and maybe we don’t have to go back to the tower…you know…unless you want to! I mean, I live with my aunt and she's not in town so I have the place to myself. D-Do you wanna come over?”

Harley’s blood travelled downward. Was Peter offering what he thinks he's offering?

“Y-yeah,” Harley licked his dry lips. His voice suddenly became gravel, “We can go back to your place.”

Peter moved in first, grabbing Harley's face and pulling it toward his own. Their lips connected in an electrifying kiss that sent a thrill down both of their backs.

Harley's first kiss. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again, readers! You guys inspire me to continue. Who knows, if this goes well I might write another parley or a sequel?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hewwo. Its been a long minute. I kinda got into other fandoms and wow, i did not expect so much support from you guys! I had to update!

The apartment was dead silent when Peter walked in. It took him about ten seconds before he invited Harley inside. In that approximate time, he checked his home…just in case Aunt May was somewhere inside for some reason. God, he felt so scared. He knew he shouldn’t be here with Harley and he knew that Tony expected them to go to prom and come right back to the tower after. Peter was terrified and a little sick because of his nervousness. Its not like Harley was forcing him into anything. Heck, it was Peter's idea to come here and…and he doesn’t know what to do next.

“Pete?” Harley asked quietly, but his question sounded so loud in the silence. “What do you wanna do?”

It’s really a loaded question. Peter wheezes and can’t find the right words to say. He wants to do a lot of things. He wants to kiss Harley some more and he…he wants to do other things.

Like watch movies and cuddle. He isn’t sure if Harley is into that sort of stuff. And maybe they could…could makeout some more. Peter isn’t really sure about going all the way since they just met each other literally hours ago and he doesn’t want to come off as an easy lay. Not that he would know anything about that sort of stuff. Peter hasn’t touch another person that intimately in his life…

Fuck. What of Harley wants to? Or expects him to- to do something? Peter has no experience except for the few websites he’s visited in the past. Though, he's sure most of that stuff wasn’t good portrayals of -ahem- sex. He can’t really imagine himself pushing Harley down and being rough…oh, wait…okay, he can, but he's really sure Harley wouldn’t appreciate it. Plus, Peter knows he is too much of a spaz to actually go through with something like that.

“Peter?” Harley is super close. The older boy grabs his hand and smiles. “You ever seen BBC’s Sherlock?”

Peter snaps back into reality, realizing that he had been wheezing for two minutes, “Uh?”

“Sherlock,” Harley repeated. He led Peter to the sofa and sat with him. “Have you ever seen it?”

An hour later and they’ve finished the first episode. Harley is basically in Peters lap, spilling facts about the show as the next episode comes on. His head is on Peter's shoulder so Peter can hear every word and feel every breath that comes from the other boys mouth. He wishes that his spidey powers didn’t make him so sensitive. He felt a shiver each time Harley spoke.

It was in the middle of the fourth episode when Harley stood and told Peter that they should be heading back to the tower. Peter's stomach dropped when he looked at the time. He guesses that maybe Harley time was up with him. Peter understood. Harley was gorgeous and smart and, hell, if Peter had the money like Mr. Stark, he would pay for him again.

“I guess so,” Peter stood. “I..i guess we should go.”

Harley hummed, “Yeah.” But didn’t move.

“I…I…This was nice.” Peter mumbled, finally. He added, and soon regretted, “I wish we could do it again sometime.”

He sounded fucking desperate.

Harley’s back in Peter's space and this time he kisses first. He grabs Peter hands and places them on his hips. For a moment he breaks away, “I really like you Pete.” Then shoves the hands down further and lands them on his ass. Peter's hands on his ass. Clear sign. “Like you like you.”

Harley’s surprised when Peter squeezes. Hard and firm.

“Like you like you too.” Peter whispered. He can’t believe this is happening. He can not believe it. “I want to-"

Then, Iron Man by Black Sabbath starts playing from Harley's pocket. Gee, Peter thinks. He wonders who that could be. Quickly, he pulls away from Harley and watches as the other boy picks up the call.

“What do you want?” Harley snaps. Obviously annoyed by the intrusion. His face suddenly falls and is replaced with a blank stare. Whatever Mr. Stark is saying on the other line, it can’t be good. Harley swallows, “How do you know that? Yeah. Okay. We'll be there in five. Stop it. I heard you, I know. No. Don’t send Happy. I understand.”

And that’s how the call ended. Harley looks fucking shaken and Peter had no idea what the fuck was going on.

“We have to go to the Tower,” is all Harley says before he drags Peter out of the apartment and into the Aston Martin. The drive is wild and frantic and too fast. Peter wants to ask what’s wrong, but he’s afraid of the answer. The moment there in Mr. Stark's parking lot, Harley parks and rushes them out of the car. “F.R.I.D.A.Y, status.”

“Boss is currently waiting for both of you. Upstairs.” The AI answered, surprisingly sounding a bit worried. “He wants to see you. Now.”

Peter’s stomach drops when it occurs to him what might be the reason for all of this. Mr. Stark must know that they left prom early. He must be so disappointed in Peter. Its these thoughts that usually make Peter keel over. He hates disappointing Mr. Stark the most. Even more than disappointing Aunt May.

He and Harley take the elevator, hand-in-hand. Harley hasn’t directly spoken to him since before the car ride. Oh geez, and Harley…Peter must have broken the guys contract or something. Harley was probably just a piece of arm candy and only just for the looks. They were never suppose to go back to Peter's place. But! They didn’t do anything! Well, except for like two kisses, but that’s basically nothing compared to what they could have done.

“Boys,” Is all Mr. Stark says to them when they step out of the elevator. “How was the dance?”

Mr. Stark stops short. He takes a look at both of them and his blank face suddenly has a frown. Peter blanches, not sure what is going on at all. Mr. Stark looks angry and a bit…disgusted?

“I heard from a birdy, my lawyer, that someone punched a certain someone in the face.” Mr. Stark clasped his hands. “Its all handled, but it looks like there’s a new problem I have to handle.” He looks between the two boys in front of him and smiles tightly. “Harley. Can we talk for a moment. In the kitchen? Peter. Stay here.”

Peter nods. Its all he can do. He takes a seat in the living room of the common area and tries to listen to the conversation in the other room. Usually, when he's focused, he can hear anything, but when he's nervous he can’t concentrate for shit. He can only pick up and a few sentences between them.

_“HE HAS A FUCKING HICKEY, EXPLAIN THAT.”_

_“Tony. We didn’t do anything more. I didn’t…”_

_“I TRUSTED YOU.”_

“It isn’t all my fault. I…”

And Peter can’t just listen anymore. He stands up and he bolts into the kitchen. Mr. Stark is furious. He’s a red in the face and poking his finger in Harley's chest.

“Mr. Stark,” Peter begins. “It’s really not Harley’s fault. I'm the one who suggested we go back to my place-" Mr. Stark gasps and he's even redder and angrier. “But we didn’t do anything! We just watched Sherlock and…and got a little…occupied…and kissed…but I totally consented! And so did Harley. I mean. It’s…oh geez. I’m so sorry. I’m really so sorry.”

And Peter can’t control himself when his voice cracks. It's just…he hates when Mr. Stark is disappointed or angry.

“Peter,” Mr. Stark sighs. “This isn’t your fault…or Harley's. Its mine. I should have known what would come out of having a mini me go to prom with you. I at least thought he would-" he breathes in and out. “I gave you a list Harley.”

Harley nodded, “I know.”

“I told you what not to do.”

“I know.” Harley answered. “Tony, its not what you think.”

“Then what-" Mr. Stark pauses. “You know what. We can talk about this later. I want you both to go to your own rooms and don’t even try sneaking out.”

Harley sighs and doesn’t even look at Peter when he leaves which really hurts. Peter doesn’t want to make a scene and he definitely does not want to make that scene crying.

“We didn’t do anything bad,” Peter tries again because he has to. “Just kissing, Mr. Stark, I promise.”

Mr. Stark shakes his head, “I believe you, kid. I just…I trusted Harley tonight and he sort of broke it. Did you kids even think things through? Doing something like this…or even more? And what it could mean for both of you?”

Peter looks down, “I’m not sure what you mean.”

“I know,” Mr. Stark doesn’t sound sure of himself anymore. “I honestly don’t want you to be hurt.”

When Peter's in his room, he flops into the bed- suit on- and groans. He wishes Mr. Stark never called. He and Harley could still be at May's cuddling and sharing kisses. Peter's thoughts linger on Harley…his hair…his eyes.  
..and he wonders what it must be like to be him. Harley must be used to sleeping in stranger's houses…and then, Peter thinks, he knows what Mr. Stark was talking about. He and Harley come from two different lives. Completely different. There’s no way anything would work out between them in a romantic sense.

But…Peter kind of wants it too. For a moment, he thinks, he can deal with Harley’s job. Everyone's gotta make money somehow and when Peter gets a real job, Harley wouldn’t have to work anymore. That is- if Harley wants to quit. Some people enjoy that type of lifestyle and Peter wouldn’t want to upset him with his selfishness so…so he guesses he could live with it…if he and Harley ever got together. Gosh, this all sounds like pretty woman. Except there aren't any rich involved- Oh. Mr. Stark. Peter rolls on his back and takes a deep breath. Mr. Stark has a history of taking in strays, Peter for example, and trying to turn their life around. Peter is now one hundred percent sure that Mr. Stark and Harley have nothing more than a friendship. No matter how absurd it sounds.

“He's a good guy,” Peter sighed. It doesn’t matter how Mr. Stark and Harley met and Peter doesn’t particularly care. Mr. Stark, despite what everyone might think, is a good guy. Even when he messed up, he meant good intentions. Like tonight. Peter just isn’t sure what those intentions were. 


End file.
